


Lips of an Angel

by thatcrazywriterley



Category: Monday Night RAW, Seth Rollins - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Polyamorous Relationships, Romance, Smut, Unprotected Sex, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: The OC is in a polyamorous relationship with Seth, Dean, and Roman--the three most unlikely friends expected at a college campus. When college life gives her a bad day, can her boys make her feel better?





	1. Part 1

Part 1

_(GIF owned by hurt-paradise on Tumblr)_

I tugged the hood of my sweatshirt up over my hair and sighed, wishing that I’d stayed in bed in my dorm. My head throbbed with an ache just behind my eyes, one that I knew would eventually end up as a full-blown migraine. If only the professor would show up, we could get on with this shitty day and I could finally go home.

           I sighed, my eyes sweeping the people filing in to the eight o’clock class. There was Naomi and her boyfriend Jimmy. Carmella and her best friend Ron, but who everyone called Truth for some reason. I lost track for a moment as an exceptionally painful throb shot through my eyes. By the time I was able to focus, the last few people were trickling in. Sweeping in just before the bell were the last three people that anyone would ever expect to be friends.

           Roman, the captain of the football team, Seth, the slightly nerdy emo kid who always had a coffee in one hand and an mp3 player in the other, and Dean, the sort of messed up guy who everyone was pretty sure got drunk before school and had probably been to jail at least once. No one could figure out why the three of them were friends, but it was impossible to find one without the other two.  

           And that was just how they liked it.

           Seth slipped into the seat across the aisle and sat the coffee in front of me. “Morning, sweets,” he said with a smile.

           I gave him a grateful grimace and wrapped my fingers around the cup, letting the warmth seep into my body. Now if only…

           Dean plopped into place in front of me, digging into the pocket of his leather jacket. A moment later, he dropped a travel pack of Aleve on the desk. His blue eyes twinkled, dimples popping as he grinned. “Morning, princess.”

           My reply was a weak nod as I tore into the packet, popping the two tablets into my mouth and swallowing them down with a gulp of coffee.

           Roman was a few rows away, talking with Jimmy, who was his cousin, and Baron Corbin, who was on the football team. After a minute, he hopped a desk and barely wedged himself into the seat behind me. His thick but nimble fingers dug into my shoulders, thumbs pressing firmly on the back of my neck. “Morning, baby girl.”

           I let out a little grunt of approval as some of the pain from the migraine slipped away. Between the coffee, the meds, and the perfect pressure of fingers on my neck, I might just make it out of my eight o’clock alive.

           “Morning, boys,” I mumbled just as our professor stepped up to the front of the room. There was a stack of papers in his hand.

           He waved them at us, something like a sick grin on his face. “Let’s start today off with a little pop quiz, shall we?”

           Half the class groaned in frustration. The other half sighed in resignation. Dr. Abbey’s pop quizzes were nearly as hard as his tests.

           Dean passed papers over his shoulder, grinning at me in his mischievous way. “Good thing we were up half the night studying.”

           Seth chuckled. “If that’s what you call studying.”

           The letters swam in front of my eyes. The caffeine was doing its best to wake me, but I knew it would be a while before the Aleve fully kicked in. And since Roman had his hands full taking the pop quiz, the soothing neck rub was long gone.

           If only I’d stayed in bed.

***

           By lunch break, I was starting to pick up speed. Eight o’clock classes were always hell—and history first thing in the morning was never fun. The nine o’clock wasn’t that bad, especially since Ms. Young, the grad student who taught English, liked to read poetry and novels out loud in class. She had a soothing voice. I’d almost fallen asleep with my head on Roman’s shoulder. Seth and Dean had a gap until eleven, so they tended to go do weight training in the gym, so I ended up at the same table wedged between the head of their trio and Baron. With the two of them, there was never a worry about getting cold in class that was for sure.

           My eleven o’clock was statistics. Forty-five minutes of going over p-values and normal curves was more than enough for me, thank you very much. If I could have dropped the class, God knows I would have.

           My headache had faded into a persistent throb at the base of my skull by the time I dropped my backpack on the floor and dropped onto a chair next to Dean in the cafeteria. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder, tugged me close and held up a ketchup-drenched French Fry. Seth was across the table from me, his hair tucked up under a beanie. I could smell the fresh cologne from his shower after the gym. The more I thought about it, I could smell it from Dean, too.

           Roman dropped a tray in front of me, piled high with a chicken cobb salad, mixed vegetables, and peach cobbler. His own tray had double mine. With a charming smile, he pulled a bottled soda from the deep pocket of his jeans and sat it in the center of the table. “How was stats?” he asked, already starting to shovel food into his mouth.

           “Horrible. Bullshit,” I said, using my fork to pick at the vegetables.

           The three of them shared a look. Seth looked down at his watch before giving Dean a solid nod. “Eat up, princess,” Dean said, one hand on the small of my back. “You’re gonna need it.”

           I rolled my eyes. “Yeah. A three-hour bio lecture because I’m stupid and decided to take a science only once a week.”

           “Nah,” Seth said playfully. “We’re heading out after we eat. And you’re coming with.”

           My eyes landed on Roman. “Your coach isn’t going to be happy about that.”

           He shrugged. “Baron’s got me covered. Besides, I told Coach this morning I wasn’t feeling so great.”

           I put my fork down, glanced between the three of them, felt a sizzle run through my veins. When the three of them started making plans, it wasn’t ever a good thing. Particularly if they were being secretive about it.

           “Where you going?” I asked, finishing up the vegetables and moving on to the salad.

           “Home first,” Roman murmured, a smirk curling his mouth. “Afterward… well, we’ll see what we get up to.”

           Dean’s hand rubbed soothing circles on my back, thumb stroking the base of my spine. He leaned over and settled a kiss on the side of my head. Seth bumped the toe of his sneakers against my foot under the table. Roman looked at me from beneath his obnoxiously long lashes, a smile spreading over his face.

           “Come on, sweets,” Seth said as he pushed away from the table. He reached down, snatching up my bag and throwing it over his shoulder. “You can ride shotgun. Roman drove this morning.”

***

           The three of them shared an apartment a few miles from campus. I slid out of the passenger seat and hopped down from the runner. Seth and Dean popped out of the bed of the truck and took off up the steps to the door, taking them two at a time. Roman locked the truck and tucked an arm around my shoulders. He tugged me close.

           “How’s your head feeling, baby girl?”

           I smiled, pressing closer to his warm bulk. “Better after the Aleve and that lunch you bought me.”

           Roman’s thumb brushed along my collarbone, sending soothing little tingles through my entire body. “Good. We have to take care of our girl.”

           By the time we walked through the front door, Seth was coming out of his room after having changed into some loose sweatpants and a faded band shirt. Dean was leaning against the kitchen counter, a Heineken in his hand, leather jacket thrown over the back of the nearest chair. My bag had been propped up by the sofa, looking as if it had been placed there with care.

           “You look like you need a nap, princess,” Dean said. “Ain’t made my bed yet. Go get some rest.”

           I crossed the room, smiling as I wrapped my arms around Dean’s waist and gave him a squeeze. “Thank you.”

           A moment later, I’d kicked off my shoes, sweatshirt, and jeans and crawled beneath the fluffy comforter that was balled on the end of Dean’s bed. It took less than five minutes before I was fast asleep.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

_(GIF owned by rocknrollins on Tumblr)_

I awoke to the feeling of being encased in warmth. It felt like my entire body was weighed down with it—this sense of calm and contentment. After a few minutes, I cracked open my eyes to see Dean stretched out in front of me with his hand tucked up beneath my pillow. A glance down saw Roman’s tattooed arm draped over my hip, dragging me back against his solid chest. Seth was curled into a ball at the end of the bed with his head pillowed on my hip, hand settled the calf that poked out from beneath the comforter.

           It wasn’t necessarily that the bed was small—it was just that they were big guys. They took up a lot of space. But it was space well worth it as they wrapped themselves around me, held me close.

           “Don’t get up, baby girl,” Roman murmured from behind me. His nose brushed against the back of my neck, warm breath sending shivers down my spine. “Please.”

           The sound of his voice rumbled across my nerves. It made my blood sing. It also made the other two stir.

           “Sleep well, princess?” Dean slurred sleepily. He moved closer, his arm tucking around my waist, settled just above Roman’s. He rested his forehead against mine, nuzzling his nose along my cheek.

           All I could do was hum in response. Especially after Seth’s hand began stroking up along the length of my leg beneath the blankets.  I let out a soft purr as his fingers skimmed behind my knee in featherlight touches, pressed a kiss to my ankle.

           I giggled at the feel of his beard on the bottom of my foot. I fought hard to keep from kicking to stop the tickle.

           “Have we told you how much it sucks when you go back to your dorm?” Seth asked from down near my feet.

           “You’ve mentioned it,” I sighed, sinking into the warmth of their attention.

           Roman tugged me closer to him, his palm splayed out on my stomach. “It doesn’t feel right without you. None of us can sleep through the night, and it’s weird for just the three of us to pile into bed together.”

           Dean’s mouth brushed against mine, the kiss tender and lingering. His hand cupped my cheek, fingers slipping into my hair, tangling in the strands and tugging me closer. I whimpered against his lips, fisting my hands into his shirt.

           Somehow the blanket disappeared. The next thing I knew, Roman’s bulk had disappeared from behind me and Dean was slowly pressing me down onto my back on the mattress. He kissed me until I was breathless, his fingers stroking my face, my neck, my hair. Gentle hands cradled me against warm, muscled bodies, worked soothing calm into my limbs.

           “We miss you when you’re gone,” Dean whispered as his mouth trailed toward my neck. “Like a big piece of us is missing.”

           Mumbled agreement from Seth and Roman made my heart skip. “Stay with us,” Seth begged, running his nose up the inside of my knee, dropping soft kisses on the tops of my thighs. “For good.”

           Roman’s warm hand slid beneath the hem of my shirt. He tugged it up toward my breasts, thumb sweeping slow strokes along my ribs. It was always like this with them—overwhelming sensations that made my entire body melt. Between the three of them, there was never any doubt of how thoroughly I was loved.

           I reached out, my fingers sinking into Seth’s mussed hair. He nuzzled against my touch as he skimmed his hands up to my hips, hooked into my underwear and stilled. In a split second, everything stopped.

           Dean propped himself up on his elbow. His blue eyes searched my face for a moment before he spoke. “You okay, princess?” I nodded, smiling. “You know it’s always up to you. You aren’t going to upset any of us. Whatever you want makes us happy, even if it’s one of us rather than all of us.”

           My heart felt as if it was going to burst. I lifted my hips from the bed, smiled up at the ceiling as a blush started at my collarbones and worked its way up to my hair. “I always want all of you.”

           Roman resumed his gentle caress of my stomach and sides. Dean nipped gently at my neck, soothing with little licks and soft kisses. Seth deftly drew my underwear down my legs and tossed them over his shoulder. His shirt followed a second later.

           The world stopped when Seth set his mouth against the place where hip and thigh met. His arms wrapped around my hips as he hooked my legs over his shoulders and leaned into my core, his tongue sweeping up toward my clit.

           Dean’s voice rumbled against my ear. “I love it when you make that noise.”

           Roman purred from somewhere near my ribs. “Get this off,” he growled, pushing my shirt further up. With Dean’s help, my shirt and bra ended up on the floor, their shirts piled up on top.

           Dean caught my mouth with his, his tongue tangling with mine. Roman’s hands and teeth and mouth teased along the swell of my breasts. Seth nipped at my clit, soothing with swirling flicks of his tongue as he slipped a finger inside me. I bucked against them, feeling as if every nerve was on fire with sensation. Heat pooled low in my belly. My fingers clutched at anything, everything. Roman hissed when I ran my palm over the bulge in his jeans.

           Seth’s tongue circled over my clit as he sucked it into his mouth, one finger becoming two as he curled them up to brush against that  _oh right there so perfect_ spot. My hips bucked up off the bed, all but humping against his mouth. His deep chuckle rushed through me, setting me off into a whining, writhing, mewling mess as an orgasm rushed through my limbs.

           A faint shot of pleasure-pain raced from the spot on my throat down through every nerve in my body, Dean’s teeth sinking in hard enough to leave a mark. I ached with longing, even as a sensation of calm swam through my veins. Searching hands and mouths grew less intense, suddenly became soothing and gentle. My hair, my neck, my shoulders, every inch of skin within reach was bathed with warm lingering kisses, beards rustling against my flesh.

           “You’re so beautiful,” they murmured almost at the same time. “So pretty. So sweet.”

           I smiled bashfully beneath their attention. The bed creaked as Seth kicked off his sweatpants and underwear. When I looked down, I saw Seth kneeling at the end of the bed, his cock in his fist. I whimpered with a new rush of desire.

           A smirk spread across his face as he crawled between my legs, pushing them open gently. Hands gripped my thighs, fingers digging in almost painfully. Seth hovered over me, his eyes sweeping my face as he slowly pressed his cock into me. He let out a groan, the muscles in his arms bunching as he held himself up, struggled to go slow and draw out the pleasure for us both.

           “Please,” I whimpered, looking up into his dark brown eyes. “Please.”

           “Listen to yourself,” Roman growled against my neck. “Begging for him to fuck you. Are you going to take his cock, baby girl? How bad do you want it?”

           Seth gripped my hips, pulling me into each thrust, grinding his hips against my clit. My entire body jolted with the force of his thrusts. Dean palmed my breast, squeezing my nipple, tugging on it firmly. Roman’s hand fisted in my hair, arching my neck to nip and suck on the skin as I fumbled with belt buckles, buttons, zippers, reaching into their underwear and running my fingers along their hardened cocks. They let out a hiss, bucking into my searching hands.

           “That’s it,” Seth grunted, his thrusts coming harder and faster. “Are you gonna come for me, sweets? You gonna come on this cock?”

           Fingers brushed my clit, circling at a lightening pace. Seth’s hold on my hips bordered on pain as he bucked furiously, his movements becoming more erratic. “Come for us, princess,” Dean whimpered hotly in my ear. “Come for us.”

           Roman’s mouth smothered my scream as I came, rolling my hips against them. My vision flashed white, static buzzed in my ears. Seth let out a roar as he stilled, holding me tight to him. His cock twitched inside me, filling me with warmth.

           Seth smiled down at me as the other two backed off, letting us have a moment together. He wrapped his arms around me, drawing me up against him. I felt like a ragdoll as my head lolled against his shoulder. One of his hands stroked soothingly down my back, the other twining in my hair gently.

           “I love you,” he murmured against my cheek, nuzzling his nose beneath my ear. “Every single moment of this… the two of us… or the four of us… any second I get to have with you is amazing.”

           Weak-limbed, I dropped little kisses on his neck. “I love you, too.”

           Quiet settled for a long moment. As strength came back into my limbs, so too did the feel of other fingers stroking my skin. A warm body settled behind me, a very hard cock pressing against my ass. Soft lips teased the back of my neck with nips.

           “Ready for round two?” Dean queried.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

_(GIF owned by stellarollins on Tumblr)_

I turned my head to meet Dean’s eyes. They sparkled like sapphires as his fingertips brushed down the curve of my spine. He smiled in that way that made his dimples pop and sent the butterflies in my stomach to dancing a bop. The way that I loved Dean was different than the way I loved Seth… not more or less, just different. The same was true for Roman. They were all unique, all wonderfully loving.

            Seth kissed me gently beneath my jaw, then he glanced over my shoulder at Dean. “Give her a minute,” he murmured.

            Dean nodded, his touch taking on a tone of soothing rather than sensual. Between the two of them, they calmed me into a stupor that bordered on drowsy. I hummed with happiness as they guided me against the pillows. The bed rocked, dipped and rose until I was left alone on the mattress. Through cracked eyelids, I saw Seth tugging his sweatpants back on. Dean cracked open a bottled water and carried it to me.

            I giggled, unable to ignore the amusement of seeing him offering me a bottled water while his cock bobbed against his stomach. Over his shoulder, Seth grinned, snatching his shirt from the floor.

            “In or out, sweets?” he asked smoothly.

            The thought of him not being there… it made me feel like lead had dropped into my stomach. “Stay.. you and Roman… if you want to…”

            Seth smiled, tossing his shirt back into the growing pile of clothes beside the bed. “We always want to be with you.”

            Roman chose that moment to come back into the room. He’d gotten rid of his jeans and was clad only in his skintight boxer briefs. His long black hair was loose around his shoulders, tanned torso on display, tattoos snaking up his right arm and up onto his shoulder and chest. My stomach clenched at the sight of him.

            “I’m right here, baby girl,” he said, sauntering across the room and climbing up onto the bed. “I know you need me.”

            Dean’s fingers gripped my chin, turning my attention toward him. I met his gaze and felt a sensation of pure adoration leaping through my body. I felt the smile as it curved my lips. My fingers brushed his jaw, nails scratched through his beard. “Hey,” I cooed.

            His answering smile made my heart melt. “Hey, princess.” He leaned down, his lips brushing against the corner of my mouth. The warmth of his body settled over me as he took his time kissing me as if there wouldn’t be another chance. His hand curved against the side of my neck, tilting my head until he got the angle he wanted.

            Every kiss with Dean Ambrose stole my breath, but this one was more than anything before. I whimpered against him, wrapping my arms around his neck, fingers tightening on his shaggy ginger-tinted hair. My teeth caught his lower lip, nipped playfully. Dean growled.

            “You know how this goes, princess,” he rumbled, backing away a little.

            Biting my lip, I rolled onto my stomach. Before I could make another move, Dean’s hands slid beneath my thighs, pulled me up onto my hands and knees. A split second later, a smack landed on my ass. I jumped a little, earning another smack on the other side.

            “Faster, princess. You know I don’t like to wait.”

            I dropped my shoulders to the mattress, lifted my hips back toward him, shivered when I felt his nails drag slowly down my back. My nerves coiled tight, every millimeter of my skin begging to be touched.

            Dean wrapped one arm around my waist, tugging me back until he was _just there don’t tease me._ Without warning, he slid into me, his hips snug against mine with one thrust. My fingers dug into the sheets as he dragged his cock back slowly before giving a hard thrust back again. Little mewling sounds dropped from my lips. He worked magic every single time.

            My back arched as he reached forward, gathering my hair into a ponytail and tugging just enough to cause a split second of pain. The new angle let him snap his hips against me even harder, gave his hands access to every inch of me.

            His teeth scraped against my throat again. “There’s a good girl,” he panted

            The bed dipped. The next thing I knew, Seth was kneeling on one side, mouth already tracing the curve and swell of my breast. Roman’s fingers curled around my nipple, squeezed until it was almost painful. I whimpered, fingers tangling in his hair.

            That sweet shock of pleasure-pain was back. Dean nipped along the line of my throat, accentuating each bite with a furious buck of his hips. His breath was hot against my ear. “Focus, princess. If you want to come, you have to pay attention.”

            I reached behind me, pressed my hand to the back of his head to keep his mouth close. He trailed kisses up my arm, leaving faint teeth marks along the way. He tugged a little harder on my hair and I cried out as my entire body started to fill with heat.

            Dean stopped, pulling his hips back until he slipped out of me. I whimpered, hanging on the edge of a wonderful orgasm. One touch—anywhere—would be enough to shatter me entirely.

            “Don’t move,” Dean growled to all three of us. “And don’t you dare touch her.”

            His fingers tightened in my hair, wrapping it around his fist until I arched almost painfully. I opened my eyes and saw Roman and Seth watching me. Their dark brown eyes were wide, locked onto my body as I knelt on Dean’s bed, literally dripping with want and need, panting and mewling as he held me firm in his grip.

            “So pretty,” Roman murmured nearby. His hands were fisted at his side, as if he was trying to hold himself back from touching me.

            “Beautiful,” Seth said wistfully. He smiled, his doe eyes sweeping over my face with gentleness.

            Dean’s hold of my hair slackened just a little. “Fucking breathtaking,” he said, his voice gruff and deep. “So fucking perfect like this for us. Such a good little princess.”

            As one, they moved. Dean slammed his cock back into me with viciousness. Seth’s mouth and hands attacked my breasts, nipping and sucking and biting just hard enough to make me squeal. Roman’s fingers pressed against my clit, circling furiously.

            “I’m going to come in this little pussy,” he snarled against my ear, teeth sinking into the flesh of my neck. “And you’re going to love it, aren’t you?”

            My entire body was alive with sensation. The three of them turned me into a writhing bundle of nerves. I could feel the pressure building inside me, my limbs trembling in anticipation.

            “Oh, God, please!” A whimper, a prayer, sheer begging for release. “Please, Dean… help me.”

            In one smooth motion, Dean pushed me back down until my shoulders were pressed into the mattress. He gripped one hip tight enough to leave marks while the other slid around me, tugging me tight into his ferocious thrusts and flicking mercilessly at my clit.

            “Come for me, princess. Come on my cock.”

            He snapped his hips hard, pinched my clit just right. I came apart in front of him. Every atom in my body shattered apart, spreading throughout the cosmos. My limbs gave way. Sight and sound receded until there was nothing left but sensation. My orgasm going on and on, pushed higher and higher with Dean still pounding into me.

            When he came, he cried out my name. Warmth spread through me, followed by waves of contentment.

            I sighed as he slipped away, his hands now moving gently over my back and down my hips. He peppered my back with kisses as he stretched out beside me to run his fingers softly through my hair. Another pair of hands worked at my feet and calves, slowly drawing the soreness out. A third was draped protectively over the base of my spine.

            I turned to face Dean. There was a wide grin on his face, his dimples prominent in his perfect round cheeks. I wanted to reach for him, but I was boneless.

            “You did so good, princess,” he soothed. “You’re always such a good girl for me.”

            I gave him a smile of my own, heat burning in my cheeks. “I love you, Dean.”

            He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. He cradled my head gently, fingertips massaging away the ache from his earlier hair pulling. The kiss was sweet, lingering, and possessive. When he drew away, Dean brushed his nose against my jaw.

            “I love you, too, princess. More than you could ever know.” He grinned, stroking my skin in long sweeps that nearly made me want to fall asleep in his arms. “You’re my beautiful girl. I’d do anything to make you happy.”

            Behind me, Roman murmured in agreement.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

_(GIF owned by moxley-master on Tumblr)_

A peaceful silence settled around us. Dean pressed a kiss to my forehead and rolled out of the bed, grabbing his underwear from the floor as he went. He glanced back at me over his shoulder, promising that I’d have all my favorites on the table. “When these two carry you out of this room,” he added with a smirk.

            Seth stretched out on the bed in front of me, smiling a little at Roman’s large frame that wrapped strong arms around my middle. His fingers brushed through my damp hair, thumb trailing gently over my cheekbone.

            “You really are beautiful,” he murmured, voice deep and rough. “There’s no way you could ever know how much we love you.”

            I felt the blush as it hit my cheeks. Smiling softly, I hooked my fingers around the back of his neck and dragged him forward for a kiss. It was one of those kisses that takes your breath, that makes your toes curl and the ends of your hair tingle. A hum of contentment vibrated through his broad chest.

            “Never forget that we all love you. And that there’s nothing you could do that would change that.”

            With those words, he gave Roman a brief nod and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. I could hear him in the kitchen, asking Dean what help he needed.

            I closed my eyes and snuggled back against Roman’s warmth. His breath rushed against the back of my neck. The weight of his arm draped over my waist was soothing. The sheer size of him always made me feel small and delicate, even though I was neither of those things. Where Seth made me feel adored and Dean made me embrace the wilder side of life, Roman was the one who made me feel protected. Between the three of them, I had everything a girl could want. And I was continually amazed at the depth of love for each of them in my heart. I loved them individually, and I loved them as a unit. Days like this reminded me why.

            “Look at me, baby girl,” Roman said gently.

            I turned over in his arms, pillowing my cheek on my palm. His eyes were inexplicably dark, nearly as black as the hair that settled in careless waves against his shoulders. Normally he kept it tied back, but he knew how much I liked seeing it down. Especially when we were like this.

            He gathered me close, one hand splayed between my shoulder blades while the other stroked the curve of my hip. The tip of his nose brushed mine. His mouth against mine was soft, fleeting. For a moment, I could hardly feel the kiss, but when I did it sent a wonderful sensation of warmth all through my body. He held me like I was breakable, as if a too much pressure could shatter me into a million pieces.

            Roman was always the perfect foil for Dean. He took his time, fingertips ghosting along my skin, warm open-mouthed kisses pressing against my flesh, all of it stoking the fire in my center into a white-hot burning. He was methodical with his touch, his kisses, his words. It wasn’t always as playful as Seth or as rough as Dean. Roman was gentle and very, _very_ thorough.

            He trailed his hand up and down my thigh, circling further toward my core with each sweep. His mouth kept up their tracing of the curve of my face, the length of my neck, the sweep of my collarbones, and the swells of my breasts. I let out a faint sigh as his mouth settled over my nipple just as his hand slipped between my thighs, finger finding and circling my clit. His teeth nipped gently as he pressed more firmly, stroking faster then stopping, beginning slowly then speeding up and stopping once again. Roman didn’t let me get close to release. Instead, he kept me on the edge of pleasure so exquisite that it bordered on the edge of painful.

            But it was wonderful.

            He kissed his way up along my neck, tongue tracing a trail up to my ear. He nipped at it gently. “Will you ride me, baby girl?”

            My eyes drifted closed at the sound of his voice. Sweat stood out on my skin. Goosebumps covered every inch of me. I ached all over in the best way. My nerves tingled with sensation.

            I pushed Roman away, planting him on his back. Hovering over him, I felt my whole being swell with love. He smiled at me like I was the center of the world. Until I wrapped my fingers around his cock. Then his head lolled back, and he groaned.

            It only took a few seconds to get his underwear down his legs and onto the floor. Roman’s body rose toward my touch as I slid my fingers over his cock again, squeezing slightly as I stroked him slowly. He let out little whimpers with each movement, his hand gripping my thigh gently and squeezing in time with my strokes.

            With a pleased smile, I leaned over and pressed a kiss to the head of his cock. His whimper turned into a full groan as I swirled my tongue around him just before parting my lips and taking him in my mouth. One hand squeezing rhythmically against the base, I closed my eyes and bobbed slowly up and down his length. The sound of his panting breath washed over me, filling my veins with power.

            Roman’s hand skimmed up my hips, along my back, gathered up my hair and held it in a loose ponytail behind my head. He let me set the pace, though I could feel the tension in his body as he fought to keep himself from thrusting into my mouth. His voice was rough as he murmured praise with every breath.

            I set a slow, methodical pace—one that would build him toward release but never be enough to get there. It was enough that he whispered my name, told me how wonderful it felt, grunted in the sensory overload.

            “Please, baby girl,” he begged at last. I sat up, proud that I’d been able to push him to beg. It wasn’t something that happened often. “Get up here and ride me.”

            I shivered at the subtle power in his voice. Crawling up the bed, I took a second to drag my nails up the inside of his thighs, giggling when his cock twitched. A moment later, I straddled his hips, guiding his cock to my entrance. With a slow roll of my hips, I sank down onto him a little at a time. Nothing against the other two, but it always took a few strokes for me to accommodate Roman’s size. I suppose that’s why he always went last on days like this.

            My back arched in bliss when I felt him fully inside me. I couldn’t help but let out a sigh of contentment. When I looked down, Roman was watching me with his heart in his eyes. Something stuck in my chest. I planted my palms on his pecs—always pleased to feel the sculpted muscles beneath his skin—and started long, slow rocking motions. My lips found his as he splayed his hands around my waist.

            His fingers flexed against my flesh. I knew he was fighting the urge to buck into me, to push me to move faster, to ride him harder.

            I smiled against his mouth before sitting back up and doing just that. Every flex of my thighs made me bounce on his cock. He used his grip on my waist to help me lift up and to drag me back down so that my clit pressed against him with every thrust. Up and down. A slow circle of my hips at the bottom. Faster. Harder.

            “That’s it, baby girl,” Roman groaned. I ran my hands through my hair, the move putting my breasts on prominent display for him. His eyes raked over my body. I teased him by cupping my breasts in my hands, fingers pinching at the nipples until it bordered on pain.

            A whimper burst out of me. I was so close. I was desperate to come. Desperate to feel Roman’s arms around me as I fell apart.

            As if he knew my mind, Roman sat up, one arm wrapped around my waist as the other snaked up my back to delve fingers into my hair, to cradle my skull. He kissed me fiercely as he took over, grinding me against him with feverish intensity.

            When I came, it was almost more than I could bear. It spread through me like a supernova, sizzling along my nerves until I could feel nothing but the pleasure that came from his touch. From somewhere very far away, Roman grunted something that sounded like my name.

            For a long moment, the world went white. Then it settled into the sensation of being cradled in strong arms, enveloped in warmth.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

_(GIF owned by rocknrolleigns on Tumblr)_

            “Chow time, princess,” Dean said with a lilt in his voice as I came out of the bathroom running a towel through my hair. I’d slipped into a pair of Dean’s sweatpants and one of Roman’s shirts.

            “Mmm,” I hummed. “It smells good. What’d you make?”

            “Breakfast for dinner,” Seth said from their little kitchen table. There was a pile of pancakes slathered in butter and syrup in front of him, another at his elbow heaped with scrambled eggs and sausage links.

            Roman snuck up behind me, enveloping me in his warm, muscled arms. He was so big and so tall that he had to hunch over to prop his chin on the top of my head. I let out a little sigh of happiness as he gave me a quick squeeze. Across the room, I saw Seth watching us. His doe eyes were bright from the smile on his face.

            “Dean,” he said just loud enough to get the last man’s attention.

            When he turned around, Dean had a towel draped over one shoulder and a spatula in his hand. I knew the moment he looked at me. His face lit up with a grin as he leaned back against the counter.

            “You look good in our clothes,” he said, a bit of pride in his eyes. “Damn good.”

            There was a rumble of agreement behind me just before strong arms wrapped firm around my middle and lifted me from the ground. I let out a squeal and snatched quickly at his hands. Roman’s lips settled against the side of my neck. I could feel his smile on my skin.

            “I could get used to this every day,” he said, depositing me in a chair at the table. His firm fingers tugged the towel from my hands and started running it softly over my still wet hair. With a gentle touch, he worked the water from my hair, massaging my scalp and working out the tangles. There was no stopping the little hum of happiness that worked its way out of me.

            I opened my eyes when there was a faint clatter on the table in front of me. There was a plate of pancakes with crisp bacon on the side. “You know me so well, Dean,” I said with a smile.

            He leaned over and kissed my forehead. The feel of his beard and lips was soothing—a little soft, a little rough, all Dean. “It’s my job, princess.”

            We sat around the table, eating in companionable silence for a while. They passed things to one another without being asked. It was clear that they had a deep understanding of one another, of the things they needed and wanted. Seeing the three of them together like this, being in that apartment kitchen at a table that was far too small for all four of us… it made me realize how terribly I missed them when they weren’t around. How much I wanted to have this kind of feeling with them all the time.

            Everything stopped for an instant. The idea of being away from them suddenly made my heart ache in a way that it never had before. What we had together wasn’t easy, and most people didn’t understand it, but it made all of us so happy that it was worth the stares and the uncertainty. It had all begun with Roman during first semester freshman year when the two of us had been lab partners in Intro to Astronomy. There were so many late nights out in the woods or alone up in the observatory away from lights and phones and everyone else. I would have been surprised if I _hadn’t_ fallen so completely in love with him. He was strong and kind, intelligent and funny, gentle and fiercely sure of who he was.

            He’d introduced me to his best friends Dean and Seth not long after we started dating, but there weren’t a lot of group hangouts for a while. After a few months, I started spending more time at Roman’s apartment or at other places where the others would be around. Dean and I started to hang out just the two of us, though Roman knew about it every time. When I confessed to him that I was developing feelings for Dean and wanted to be with them both, he handled it better than most other guys would have.

            Six months later, the entire process repeated itself with Seth. Now, almost two years later, the four of us were stronger than we’d ever been. We were all at our best, our happiest, when we were together. Sometimes there were days like this, where the four of us ended up in bed in a tumble that lasted for hours. Other times, it might be two or three of us together. But the best moments were those like this—the quiet, simple declarations of love and dedication, shared not just between the guys and me, but between the guys themselves. There was a different kind of love between the three of them, unlike but just as strong as what they all shared for me.

            We all led our own lives, the guys doing things without me and me without them, but we always had this wonderful home base to return to at the end of the day.

            “Yes, by the way,” I said after finishing half of my pancakes. Metal clattered against the table as I put my fork down.

            “Yes, what?” Seth said, looking up at me with a furrowed brow.

            Roman was the one to understand. A slow smile spread over his face, making his dark eyes light up. His chair fell backward as he jumped to his feet. Tears glittered on his lashes as he gathered me up in his arms, cradling me against his chest with gentle hands. He delved his fingers into my hair, cradling my face tenderly as he started peppering my face with kisses. I sank against him, my hands resting on the curve of his ribs, the warmth of his body spreading peace through me.

            When he drew away, he gave me a big, bright grin. “Do you mean it?”

            I couldn’t help but smile up at him, feeling joy bubble in my chest. “I do,” I replied, giggling at the thought that it sounded like wedding vows. “I want to be here with you.”

            My gaze swept from Roman to Seth and Dean. I needed them to know that when I said _you_ , I meant all of them. There was no one of them that meant more to me than another. They were all so thoroughly embedded in my heart that I couldn’t imagine my life without them.  

            “It’s all we’ve ever wanted,” he murmured against my forehead. I curled against his broad chest, feeling him wrap his arms tightly around me. “Just you and us.”

            Hearing his voice saying those words… it was the sweetest thing I’d ever known. It made me weak in the knees. Everything about this moment, the knowledge that the three of them loved me with such depth and wanted me with such sincerity… it was perfect.


End file.
